SHAKE IT!
by Namirart
Summary: KyoxYuki. Serie de ONE-SHOTS independientes los unos entre los otros. Shonen ai.


Empiezo con esta "saga" de one-shots de ésta pareja. Podéis ver más o menos de qué va cada one-shot mirando el título.(?) habrá de todo un poco eso lo aviso.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kyo & Yuki NO son míos, pero sí la loca historia que se plantea.

**ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI.** No es fuerte y probablemente no haya Lemmon, así que lo dejo en shonen ai. Si no te gustan las relaciones homosexuales... LARGO.

Ésto viene a cuento de que en el iphone (e ipod) cuando lo agitas cambia de canción aleatoriamente. Y las canciones me inspiraron una u otra cosa para escribir los one-shot, que son independientes entre sí. No suelen tener mucho que ver con la canción que les tocó. Pero el título mola *_*

_SHAKE IT._

_Kyo x Yuki._

_Reproductor. MODE: ON. Play._

_SHAKE IT ONE TIME!_

**Fire Flower. **

_[Canción original por Len Kagamine]_

La alegría de haber podido amarte desde el principio… la cantaré al cielo.

Si la vida fuera un fuego artificial que también estalla, sería agradable que nos ilumináramos como un girasol.

Yuki miraba por la ventana, era lo más entretenido que tenía en mente para hacer en esos momentos, le gustaba mucho la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en ésa casa cuando Kyo y Shigure no estaban presentes. Momiji solía ser un añadido, pero también agradecía su ausencia. Solamente estaban él y Tohru, y la chica además dormía, de modo que él era el único consciente. Sabía que ni Kyo ni Shigure iban a volver. No esta vez.

_-NO QUIERO volver a verte NUNCA más.-le gritó Yuki muy enfadado. Kyo se dio la vuelta conteniendo su orgullo.-TE ODIO. Te ODIO mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. Por mi como si te mueres. LÁRGATE. FUERA DE MI VISTA.-Jamás había visto a Yuki tan alterado, no entendía el porqué... El hecho de que hubiera aceptado montarse en el tren del "amor" con Tohru. _

_-Sé que habría sido mejor si no te hubiera amado desde el principio.-dijo Kyo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección con las manos en los bolsillos. Yuki quiso morirse ante la imagen del desolado pelirrojo largándose y fingiendo estar bien él mismo comenzó a irse a casa, en la dirección contraria a la que tomó su compañero gato. Fingía no haber escuchado lo que el neko le había contado. Pero Kyo se largaba en busca de otra oportunidad, de un sitio donde sus sueños se cumplieran. No la muerte pero otro lugar en el que pudiera olvidar con relativa facilidad._

Y ahora... Maldición, ahora Kyo le echaba mucho de menos. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo Yuki que decirle eso? La misma pregunta les pasaba a los dos por la cabeza... Yuki se reprendía haber tratado de ésa forma al gato. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ante ello ya. El teléfono de Yuki ejercía una gran atracción hacia el mismo, el ratón lo tomó y marcó un mensaje de forma rápida.

"_Si el mundo se acabara ahora ¿Sabes qué? Te prometo que todo lo dejaré para estar junto a ti por siempre."_

Cuando el teléfono de Kyo sonó avisándole de la presencia de un mensaje sin leer, se le saltó el corazón y al ver de quién era una sonrisa triste se plasmó en su cara y se tuvo que sentar. No estaba tan lejos de casa, sino en el huerto de Yuki y Tohru... Pero no quería acercarse más a la casa, quería irse pero a la vez no buscaba alejarse de ése chico que había dentro del habitáculo.

"_Una flor de fuego soy... las chispas ya se irán mientras logro hacer que mis sueños se cumplan."_ Pensó Kyo, sonriendo de repente al saber a dónde iba a ir exactamente Yuki. Ése mensaje le había dejado descolocado por completo, no entendía el afán del ratón para decir eso. ¿Acaso era una disculpa?

No lo sabía. Pero hoy la feria estaría en el pueblo. En unas horas. Tohru obligaría a Yuki a ir a ése lugar. Kyo le había prometido a Shigure que iría. Toma el teléfono y marca el número de Yuki sin darse cuenta... No pulsó el marcador de llamada. En cambió llamó a Tohru. Le saltó el contestador.

-"Hola soy Tohru, ahora mismo no te puedo atender, no hagas locuras y espera a que suene la señal para dejar tu meeeensaje."-dijo ésa voz cantarina que tan bien conocía.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde, más tarde, la feria abriría.

oOoOoOo

La festividad era muy distinta a las que siempre se organizaban por la zona. Había muchísima gente allá, algodones de azúcar y globos que salían volando. La noria empezaba a funcionar, al fin y al cabo ya estaba algo oscuro.

_Había pasado sin querer. Kyo estaba recogiendo sus cosas en el aula. Se giró de golpe sin mirar y se encontró con Yuki. Se encontró BESANDO a Yuki. Fue un roce, accidental, se separaron inmediatamente. Colorados. Pero si el principio del universo hubiera sido ése beso... Probablemente el cielo a Kyo le hubiera parecido maravilloso y lleno de estrellas y milagros._

Cuando vio a Yuki, él chico lo miraba fijamente desde el medio de la masa de gente. Kyo sintió que su corazón se iba a saltar de su pecho al verlo. Pero no se movió, su orgullo se lo impedía. Desde hacía dos días que no veía a Yuki, había parecido ser toda una eternidad. Yuki se plantó delante de él y lo enfrentó con la mirada. El gato contuvo la respiración.

-Mentira.-dijo Yuki, como única palabra. Kyo no entendía nada de lo que el ratón quería decir con la simple mirada que se enfrentaba con él. Kyo asintió entendiéndolo.

-Todo mentira.-aceptó el pelinaranja.- "_Sé que habría sido mejor si no te hubiera amado desde el principio."-_repitió como aquella vez.-Descubriste mi mentira.

-No te odio. Así que tu también descubriste la mía.-quiso decirle Yuki. Kyo se atrevió entonces a abrazarlo, sin miedo. No le odiaba el ratón, las peleas y los gritos camuflando amor, se habían quedado atrás. Y quedaron aún más atrás en el momento en el que el ojivioleta besó al gato sin cortarse un pelo.

Una explosión resonó en el lugar, ambos chicos levantaron la mirada. Fuegos artificiales. Yuki sonrojado se abrazó a Kyo con fuerza y mirando con tranquilidad el bello espectáculo.

"Si la vida fuese un fuego artificial que también estalla, sería agradable que nos ilumináramos como un girasol."

FIN.

¿Reviews? me dan las fuerzas necesarias para agitar una vez más el reproductor.


End file.
